Various types of attractive toy vehicles have been known such as racing cars, track vehicles, buggy cars and a vehicle running on a water surface. Such vehicles were designed to have attractive shapes and be capable of showing attractive performances in traveling. However, there has been no vehicle showing an attractive modification in shape of the vehicle, namely a body or a chassis, on traveling.